


Wattson's Secret Strategy

by pussi_cat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caught, F/F, Face-Sitting, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pussi_cat/pseuds/pussi_cat
Summary: Natalie knew she’d win in the end.After all, nobody’d yet to overcome her foolproof secret strategy. Not yet, at least.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 56





	Wattson's Secret Strategy

**Author's Note:**

> I've written my mandatory twice yearly attempt at writing NSFW and of course I decided to try something with multiple chapters to attempt to force myself to write another in an at least somewhat timely pace.
> 
> I was gonna make this a three-parter but every time I come back to it I'm like "this is perfect as-is and anything else would be superfluous and repetitive" so I'm gonna mark this bad boy done and focus on other NSFW fics. Which'll prolly still include some Apex so watch for that!

She’d been stalking after her for a while now, if Natalie had to guess since she’d been in Skyhook.

Peeking at the counter, chances were good that Wraith was alone too. Natalie’d seen three full groups from high up, all duking it out about as far away as they could be.

Eleven. Them, her, and Wraith. Not the best odds.

Hopefully the herd would be thinned over there a bit, maybe a couple other sole survivors and duos. The rest gunned down and dragged off to be patched up again, ready for next time. Natalie was fairly certain that she could handle the leftovers with some careful fence placement and a few good shots.

This was, of course, discounting the woman currently following around behind her. Gun at the ready.

Her lack of concern as she skipping along with a confident smile on her face should be misplaced but…

Well, she wasn’t worried. She knew how to deal with this very particular, exact scenario. A favorite strategy of hers that she didn’t get to implement too much.

Just had to wait, knowing exactly what was coming. Didn’t stop the rush of excitement that swirled inside her as she felt the strong grip on her ankle and felt the weird, familiar feeling of being pulled through the darkened time and space. Looking up at her captor, dragging her along easily.

Twisting around, Natalie managed to get on her back just as she was ripped back out of the purple void. A couple hundred feet from where she’d stood, René- whoopsie! No real names in the arena!- Wraith over her with the muzzle of a Flatline pointed at her. Portal looming just above her head, purple and ominous.

Guessing by a quick look around that Wraith had taken her back up to a Skyhook rooftop.

But Natalie knew exactly how to deal with this vulnerable position, a quaint smile still on her face and her fingers laced politely over her stomach, “Bonjour, Wraith! You look surprised, don’t see such a look on you often. Highlights your eyes beautifully.”

Her gun lowering instinctively, Wraith seemed to be only half-listening, “...You know we’re not on the same team today, right?”

“Of course! I was with Octane and Mirage,” she chatted, amicable as can be, “I believe you were with Gibraltar and Pathfinder, no?”

Shaking her head, Wraith looked around frantically to find no one, “What game are you playing, Nata-”

“Nuh-uh!” she held up a finger to her lips playfully, “Codenames!”

That just left Wraith in a stunned silence, gun slowly lowering even further, “What are you…”

“No one else is here,” Wattson winked, fingers pinching and slowly tugging down her zipper with a noise that sounded thunderous in the silent city, “And all the cameras are much, much more preoccupied with all the noise and action out by the others. Perhaps a pause out here, for a different kind of that.”

“You’re not suggesting…”

“What else could I possibly be?”

Her intentions were all too obvious by this point, already half wriggled out of her jumpsuit and pulling up the knitted blue shirt underneath. Biting her lip and looking up like an excited puppy waiting for the go-ahead.

Pausing, Wraith listened to a thousand possibilities race rapidly through her head before something clicked into place with a wicked smile of her own.

“Well, alright then.”

Pulling her shirt all the way up and snagging her sports bra on the way, Wattson’s face gleamed. Perky breasts out to the sky above, nipples already erect and awaiting the other woman’s attention. Electrical scarring twisted around her upper torso, almost seeming to point to where she should go.

But Wraith wasn’t going to cave in, at least not immediately. Placing her weapon on the ground before grabbing Wattson around the waist and pushing the confused girl up a couple feet.

Again the familiar rush of the void engulfed her, Wattson caught midway between this world and that. Unsure of exactly what it was that Wraith was doing until the figure appeared over her. A second Wraith, this one already stripped down to her underwear. Practical ones but something about that only made Wattson’s face flush more.

Distracted by the woman looming over her, Wattson was brought back to the one that was now out of sight.

Even without being able to see it wasn’t hard to tell that the first Wraith had set about getting the rest of the jumpsuit off, a single sleeve of her puffy coat sticking through the portal like a reminder. All too willing to comply, Wattson arched her back up to assist. Letting out a little gasp of excitement at the peck just above the neatly groomed mess of hair below.

Seems Wraith is every bit as eager as her, pale hands snaking into the void to paw at her ignored breasts while the second her watched on. Almost matching the movement on her own body, one hand snaking underneath the black sports bra the other already disappearing deep into her panties. No hesitation to slide into herself, already thrusting away at herself.

Blue eyes wide and chest already heaving just at the sight of that, Wattson was brought back to the second half of the equation as the first Wraith fell forward into the portal with a gasp.

Jerking her head up to look up at her second, she gasped out, “Not that fast, are you trying to make me pass out?! Haven’t even started down here...”

“I know how we like it,” the second Wraith spoke, smirking although she did go a bit slower, “But alright. For Wattson’s sake.”

The last word was spoke with an odd degree of affection that made Wattson’s legs press together in excitement, realizing exactly how soaked she was already. Confused by their strange conversation but too horny to really care about the implications.

Before the first Wraith departed she pinned her for just a second, hand pushing under her tight hood to tousle her short blonde bob before gripping a fistful tightly and kissing her deeply. Tongues weaving together for a split second before she slid away. Leaving a trail of affectionate, slightly sloppy kisses down her scarred torso. Pausing only for a short, affectionate suck on one of her nipples.

It all led right down where you’d expected, Wattson feeling her legs part and be thrown over Wraith’s shoulders.

She resisted the urge to trap the woman in a headlock as she made first contact. Starting off her affections with gently parting her folds and pressing another kiss against her exposed clit.

Groaning, Wattson arched again, eye rolling up just a little at finally getting the attention she needed. Attention being pulled back up to the second Wraith watching her writhe, masturbating to the sight below.

As if the second Wraith could read her mind and know exactly what Wattson wanted to happen, she pulled her hands away from herself. Pulling off her sports bra up, ending with that delicious little bounce freed breasts always gave before discarding it. Hooking her thumbs under the panties and ditching them as well.

“Well, don’t you look excited,” was all she said as she stepped carefully over Wattson’s head, dropping down to a squat and carefully positioning herself before pressing her own soaked pussy against her face. Every breath making her feel like she was going to drown in it, head already swimming from the slow, loving licks below from the first Wraith picking up in speed.

Almost… in response to this Wraith’s actions.

While the Wraiths’ initial interaction had left her a bit confused, the haze parted for just long enough for her to catch the important part.

Whatever this Wraith felt, the other Wraith did too.

Shaking off the initial surprise of this turn of events, she eagerly plunged in. Starting off with a long, curling bottom-to-top lick that nearly made the Wraith on her face fall right over. Inelegantly catching herself in time, hunched over Wattson like an animal.

And below, she’d just felt fingers dig deep into her thighs.

Her laugh was muffled as she got to work, lifting her own hands to grip at the other Wraith’s thighs. Urging the apparition to grind against her face. Not that it took much convincing, more than eager to rut against her lower face with a frantic need.

Wattson barely able to keep up with the pace, feeling helpless in the best way possible.

Unable to keep a grip on her hips, Wattson was left relying entirely on her lips and tongue to guide her.

An unsteady guide at that as just on the other side of the portal, the first Wraith’s assault had begun. Curious licks quickly turning to inquisitive prods from strong fingers, not long before her hand was pumping in and out of Wattson at a firm pace. The sucking at her clit just above it equally unforgiving.

Almost seeming to perfectly go in time with her own actions on the second Wraith thrusting above her. Wow, these other Wraiths were even more connected than she’d previously thought.

Wattson’s thighs pressed tighter and tighter against the sides of Wraith’s head. The girl feeling damn near ready to pass out at the attention and the fact she hadn’t had a good deep breath in a long time.

Not that she was complaining, the muff pressed against her mouth and soaking her entire lower jaw.

However, she couldn’t take this for much longer.

Lacing her legs behind Wraith’s head and pushing her in even further, muffled moaning against the second Wraith’s pussy. Blue eyes rolling up into her skull, blonde bangs bouncing on her forehead with the metronome thrusts, a stifled yell as she came.

Not given a moment to recover from that, Wattson felt her hood be pushed back as two fistfuls of her short, fluffy hair were grabbed by the second Wraith as the doppelganger started fucking her face even more frantically, erratically, until she herself froze up. Trembling and letting out a sharp gasp as she fell forward. Spent.

Simultaneously, Wattson had heard the distorted noise of the original coming to the same end. Feeling her gasp and pant, head resting just above Wattson’s fleecy pubic hair. Momentarily stunned into submission.

Pushing herself up, Wattson pulled her hood back up as she surveyed the second Wraith. Face down and sprawl inelegantly. Distorted in the blueish-purple light of the void.

Giggling, Wattson rolled out of it and onto the rooftop. The original Wraith lying on her side, remarkably still completely clothed. Must be an absolute mess under all that, if her twitching legs were any indicator and Wattson very much knew they were.

“How the hell are you still standing?” Wraith gasped out her question, eyes wide and staring up at the remarkably disheveled Wattson above her.

“Always had excellent recovery time,” she singsonged, picking up her clothes.

Taking a moment, Wattson pulled her jumpsuit and jacket back on. Ears perking up at the sounds of footsteps nearby, on the streets below. Indicator on her wrist a question mark.

“Well, would you look at that!” Wattson said, just a little bit too loudly, “Last three teams, somehow we’ve made it to the finals! If I were you, I’d try to get up and get moving. I think I hear them below.”

Scrambling to her feet like a newborn deer, Wraith’s face went red, “Wait- but- How am I supposed to…”

With a wink, Natalie replied as she started stepping into the slowly shrinking portal, “Just do your best! Try to take out at least one of them for me, no? Au revoir, Renée!”

Before Renée could retort, Natalie was gone. Zipping through the swirling darkness just as it closed. A hundred feet away and safe from the pounding sound of footsteps as unknown combatants raced up the stairs. Blissfully still playing the game as they should, tense and excited for their potential victory.

“Shit,” Renée swore under her breath and scrambled to pick up the Flatline with shaky hands.

Natalie had known exactly what she was doing.

Off safely to the side, the woman was humming to herself. Crouching and scoped in on the building, waiting to see the outcome of the skirmish, to pick off whoever came jumping off that rooftop.

Momentarily victorious.

But Natalie knew she’d win in the end.

After all, nobody’d yet to overcome her foolproof secret strategy. Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of using the games lightly in fics so funny to me like the post credits scene for this chapter is just Wraith sitting there, lightly bandaged up, annoyed as all hell, sitting with the rest of the losers while Wattson gets a trophy in the foreground.


End file.
